Dream Appearing Chapter
Synopsis Hanyū's seiyū ''Yui Horie sings the end title song "前代未聞☆ミラクルチェンジ (Unprecedented Miracle Change)." Prologue With a view of looking up at the sky through a forest, a lullaby is heard: "Sleep, sleep peacefully my child. For you are a dear boy, a really good child. Enjoy your slumber." A very Young Rika runs across the scene. As she runs down the dirt road, the lullaby continues: "Little boy, bear in mind, whichever path you may take," as she arrives at the entrance to an old shrine. "Are you ready?" she hears from another child's voice. "Not yet," she replies. The lullaby continues: "once we pass through the mountains, we shall be at the village." Young Rika asks why there is a shrine there. "On your return to the village, be wary of which path you take," resumes the lullaby as Young Rika approaches the shrine. She climbs up to it as she hears the other child ask again, "are you ready." "For you may run into a demon," the lullaby concludes as Young Rika announces that she is ready. With the sound of the higurashi crying, she closes the doors of the shrine. First Half Hanyū sleeps in a bed in the house Rika shares with Satoko. She awakes and asks for Rika and Satoko. Receiving no response, she searches the house for them and finds a note addressed to her. She reads it to find out that they felt she looked so peaceful sleeping that they went out without waking her. They are doing homework at Mion's home and will return before the evening. Hanyū looks to see that they have prepared breakfast for her. Alone, Hanyū puts away her bedding and eats breakfast, then cleans her dishes and the kitchen. She opens a window and looks out to the mountains. Thinking, she dons a hat and ventures outside. She playfully explores the area, and she admits that now that she is alone for a change, she is not sure what to do. She thinks of going to Mion's home to meet them, but hears the cries of a child. She runs towards the voice knowing whose voice it must be. She finds Young Rika sitting on a wall crying. Young Rika asks if she is Hanyū, and Hanyū panics and pulls down her hat further to hide her horns. She denies that she is Hanyū or even knows who Hanyū is. However, Young Rika feels she looks and talks like Hanyū. Hanyū tries to explain that it is just a coincidence, which saddens Young Rika who utters a very sad "Mii~." They are interrupted by the sound of a woman singing the same lullaby heard in the '''Prologue'. They turn to see a mother carrying her sleeping baby on her back as she walks singing. Hanyū follows the mother with her eyes as she walks down the road until she feels Young Rika tug at her hand. Young Rika concludes that she cannot be Hanyū since only she can see Hanyū but she cannot touch her. Hanyū kneels down to talk to her directly. When she asks Young Rika her name, she replies, "Furude Rika," Understanding, Hanyū asks if she is lost, then offers to help her find her home. Young Rika suggests that Hanyū is like a mother. Hanyū suggests that Young Rika call her "Big Sister (お姉ちゃん・''onēchan'')" which Young Rika formally does, ending with a "Nipaa~!" Even Hanyū blushes and is startled at how cute Young Rika is. Walking along the road together, Young Rika explains that she was exploring the forest and playing with Hanyū when Hanyū suggested that they play Hide and Seek. She climbed into a shrine, but when she emerged, "things were different." Hanyū suspects that the old shrine acts as some sort of tunnel through time. She tries to reassure Young Rika that she just happens to be in Hinamizawa of her future, then lets slip that she remembers, "there was a huge fuss when we couldn't find you a long time ago." Hanyū continues explaining that Young Rika may experience a "time paradox," which Young Rika does not understand. Hanyū changes the subject by smiling and asking Young Rika to take her to the shrine. Hanyū takes her to a number of shrines around Hinamizawa, but Young Rika does not believe any of them are the one she hid in. Young Rika apologizes to her for all of the trouble which only makes Hanyū blush even more: "The current Rika would never say that kind of thing to me!" she thinks. They continue searching until rain falls, and Hanyū decides it is easier to simply carry Young Rika. The two wait out the rain in a warm pool with Hanyū strategically tying up her hair to cover her horns. Hanyū does feel they cannot simply relax, for if, "the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama is gone, the Hinamizawa of the past will be in trouble." Nearby, they hear the delighted sounds of Rena, who is reveals pouring water on herself such that if When They Cry Wikia provided an animated gif of it, the Youth would be Corrupted! She is answered by Mion who wonders where Keiichi went. Shion, embracing an uncomfortable and blushing Satoko which When They Cry Wikia will not screen capture, "for your own good!" responds that Mion should let him be, since if a boy were around, they could not sit around naked as they are. Satoko suddenly startles and says she heard a voice. They all stand, including the current Rika, tastefully wrapped in towels to Protect the Youth and look to see Hanyū and Young Rika. Young Rika hides behind Hanyū who asks why they are all there. Rika stares stunned. Shion explains that after they finished studying, they tagged along with Satoko to make traps. Mion adds that it started raining, but Satoko interrupts to ask who is with Hanyū. Before Hanyū can answer, Rena immediately enters Take Home Mode as Mion screams that she should at least wear something! Clothed but soaking their legs in the water, Mion scold Rena who protests that Young Rika is just so cute. She agrees, and all of the girls save Rika discuss this. Young Rika looks up to Rika and remarks that "Big Sister" looks a lot like her. Rika cutely smiles and explains it away that they are distant relatives and her name just coincidentally happens to be Rika as well. Nearby, Hanyū stares in panic at how easily Rika can make things up. Satoko, with Shion still holding her, notes that she never heard of this relative of Rika, and she asks how Young Rika could have become lost,. Rena asks which shrine she is looking for. Rika responds "that's," to which the rest of the girls hang on that phrase, which she continues with, "That's what we'll find out when we find the shrine!" She gives a "Nipaa~!" and Young Rika adds her own. The two "Nipaa~!" happily to one another. To Rena, Shion, and Satoko, Mion asks if they agree that the situation is "just too suspicious." Shion suggests that there must be a reason behind it, and Cute Mode Rena declares that it does not matter, they should help Young Rika. They are interrupted Keiichi talking out loud about the downpour and how he needs a bath to warm up. He enters naked to the screaming shock of the girls. The scene focuses on the face of Young Rika reacting while the sound of the girls protests then punishing Keiichi in various ways is heard. When They Cry Wikia has no opinion on Rena's declarion that she will "take Keiichi-kun's frankenfurter home with me!" Mion suspects that the shrine was built where it could not easily be found and remarks that her grandmother told her about it. In her Adult Voice, Rika acidly reminds Hanyū that she once played Hide and Seek with her and got lost. When Hanyū recalls it, Rika continues that she was helped by a girl that looked like Hanyū. She always felt that it was a dream. Mion shouts "there!" and points to a long stone staircase that ascends up the forested hill to a shrine. Young Rika happily runs up the steps, but when she reaches it, she finds that the actual shrine is gone. She is certain that it is the location. The rest stare dumbfounded. Second Half The groups sits dejected before a rice paddy. Young Rika gives a sad "Mii~" and worries that if she does not return soon, Hanyū will worry. Hanyū whispers to Rika to ask if she remembers how she returned. Rika retorts that she has been trying to remember, "but it has already been a hundred years!" Meanwhile, the rest discuss the disappearance of the shrine. Young Rika seems surprised as she watches two older farm works chat: "It's different from the Hinamizawa I came from," since everyone argues about the dam. She hopes that her Hinamizawa will also beome peaceful. She yawns, and Hanyū begins to sing the lullaby. There is a flashback to Hanyū singing to Rika when she was that age. As she continues the lullaby, the flashback shows scenes of her playing with Rika back then. ]A smiling Rika wakes up revealing that she was having the flashback. She turns to Hanyū and asks in her Child Voice to sing the song again. When Hanyū observes that Young Rika is already asleep, Rika acidly interrupts in her Adult Voice: "If I tell you to sing, start singing!" Cowed, Hanyū repeatedly apologizes then sheepishly and discordantly tries to sing the lullaby. Listening, Rika startles over the line "For you may run into a demon." Rena also remarks that the lyrics seem different from what she remembers. Mion explains that this one is one particular to Hinamizawa. Rika, in her Child Voice, reveals that the Furude Shrine also had hidden shrines built in the area. She heard that the lullaby is a hint to the location of one of them. Analyzing the lyrics, Mion notes that it warns about getting lost in the forest for one may encounter a demon. While the Girls discuss it, Keiichi stares. Rika notices this. Shion asks Mion if their grandmother ever mention such a place in her conversations. Thinking, Mion feels she was on the verge of learning of it when Ōishi and the police had a tea party "at the place in Okinomiya." Mion imitates Oryō scoldingly demanding, "Don't tell me you're going on a group date!" Shion giggles, "What could she be thinking in her age?" During this, Keiich remains silent. After watching Shion and Mion talk, he turns to look at Young Rika sleeping. Rika notices him staring. He notes that the two look alike, much like the Sonozaki twins who now giggle together over their discussion of their grandmother. He suddenly puts it together and asks Rika if there is a map of Hinamizawa at the main Furude Shrine. Observing an old map at the Furude Shrine, Keiichi triumphantly points to the shrine they had visited. He then notes that a trail leads from it to another beyond the mountain path. As they walk the mountain path, Rena asks about there being "twin shrines." He claims staring at Shion and Mion gave him the idea: the first and second versions of the lullaby actually describes two different mountains which explains how one can get lost on the way back. They return to the shrine they visited. He leads them all along a path while noting that his mother is a fan of mystery novels. She explained a trick to him: if one wishes to hide something, you place a dummy that can easily be seen. Hanyū carries the sleeping Young Rika on her back as the group navigates a montage of small obstacles such as fallen trees and small creeks. Rena confesses that this is the first time she has traveled so far, and Mion explains that they are at the outskirts of Hinamizawa: "It's the edge of the world. For Hinamizawa that is." They locate the shrine, and Young Rika wakens and recognizes the shrine. As the Girls congratulate and tease Keiichi, Hanyū looks sad. Rika slides up to her and asks her in her Adult Voice, "Could this be something left by one of your bloodline?" She suspects that they hid the shrine and "trigger" so it would not be found. Hanyū does not respond. Rika says her name, and Rena notices Hanyū's sadness. They all turn to her, and Hanyū confesses that she does not want to return Young Rika to what will be a life of recurring pain and suffering. She crouches down and hugs Rika as she hopes keeping her in the present Hinamizawa will allow her to avoid all of the tragedy Rika suffered through. Young Rika asks "Big Sister" why she is crying. Every in the possession of an iron grip on the sands of a clue, Keiichi asks what they are talking about, but Rena hushes him and tells him to watch. Rika walks over to Young Rika still held by Hanyū and speaks to her in her Child Voice. She asks if Young Rika would like to live here like "Big Sister" offered: "This Hinamizawa is peaceful, and everyone here lives happily." After a pause, Young Rika states she does not wish to live in the present Hinamizawa and want to return to hers. She claims that she has an important job but, more importantly, if she does not return, she will not see Hanyū again. While Hanyū tries to maintain herself, Young Rika runs to the shrine and opens the doors which reveals a light that bathes the rest. With a montage of scenes from the past including Mion helping a very young Satoko enter the school in traditional winter clothing, Young Rika finds her way back. She turns and asks when she will be able to see the others again. Hanyū in present Hinamizawa replies that if she keeps being a "good girl" and does her best "for everyone's sake," they will see one another again, "when your Hinamizawa becomes a wonderful place, we'll see each other again." Hanyū struggles to hold back her tears as she asks Young Rika to remain strong. Young Rika promises that she will and then thanks them all. Young Rika runs down the stairs of the shrine shouting for Hanyū. A translucent Hanyū in her miko robes appears protesting that she was worried. As they talk, the present Hanyū stands still sad. In her Child Voice, Rika tells her that she is glad that it worked out the way it did. She reminds Hanyū that while she experienced many hardships, due to them she is together with everyone now. Hanyū finally smiles. As the Sun sets, the rest look into the seemingly empty open shrine. Keiichi deems it just an ordinary shrine while Rena wonders if they just had a dream. Satoko feels it is a coincidence that she had the same dream as Shion wonders if this is one of Oyashiro-sama's mysterious powers. Hanyū walks past them and stands at the entrance of the small shrine. In her Child Voice, Rika reassures her that Young Rika will manage everything fine, because she has Hanyū at her side, "Nipaa~!" They all make their way down the road toward home. Keiichi notes how cool the evening has become, while Rena notes the higurashi are crying. Satoko invites everyone over for dinner. As they all talk and tease one another about having dinner together cooked by Satoko, Rika and Hanyū follow a few paces behind. Hanyū takes a moment to look at Hinamizawa. The wind blows her hair for a moment, and she finally smiles. Rika holds out her hand and asks her in her Child Voice to come back. Hanyū eagerly takes her hand and they both run laughing towards their waiting friends as the higurashi cry. Characters In order of appearance *Furude Rika *Furude Hanyū *Sonozaki Mion *Sonozaki Shion *Hōjō Satoko *Maebara Keiichi *Sonozaki Oryō (mentioned) *Ōishi Kuraudo (mentioned) *Maebara Aiko (mentioned) Referbacks and Forwards *'Hanyū Alone:' in the Kira arcs, Hanyū seems to vary when she is actually part of the world and can be seen and touched. In the earlier Matsuribayashi-hen, she becomes a physical part of the world and is seen by many. This arc suggests that this is perhaps the first time, as a part of the world, Hanyū has ventured out without Rika or the others. *'Reincarnation:' yet another aspect of Hanyū that is never fully explained. Technically, Hanyū is Oyashiro-sama, though the legends departed greatly from what she is. She isolated herself from the Hinamizawa she supposedly protects, and that absence allowed the imagination of the vain and vengeful male deity everyone fears. While the villagers can believe a Furude child is the reincarnation of the deity, thinking how this works with Hanyū still about makes When They Cry Wikia’s head hurt. *'Tattoo You!:' wherever Mion's tattoo is located, it is not on her back as suggested by the opening to the first season. When They Cry Wikia would not suggest this, Heavens no, but if one would combine all of the areas Mion has exposed during the anime which includes a bikini in Nekogoroshi-hen then this limits the location of the tattoo to, well, When They Cry Wikia is sure no one would do that. It is however mentioned in the sound novels that Mion has makeup handy to cover up her tattoo for outdoor events. *'Take Home Mode:' the scene is a direct reference to Rena's continued attempts to carry away Hanyū in Opening of Matsuribayashi-hen. *'Shion X Satoko:' as a reminder, as of Matsuribayahi-hen, Satoko starts to see Shion as a "Big Sister," and Shion tries to act as such as she promised Satoshi in past arcs only to fail. The End Titles of the Second Season have the two embracing with Satoko burying her face into Shion. The anime and manga depictions suggest she tends to smother Satoko a bit. *'Furude Relatives:' Rika is the last of the Furude family. As explained in other episodes, as the first daughter of a long line of first daughters, their husbands, which include her father, must have married into the Furude family and taken the name and responsibility of being the priest. Her mother appears to have been the only child of her grandparents, and there are no other relatives. In Matsuribayashi-hen, Rika explains Hanyū as a distant relative, and Satoko, who has lived with Rika, remarks that she has never heard of her. *'Fur Seal:' apparently, Keiichi did not bring it with him. *'"No Apologies!":' Hanyū seems to have to apologize a lot. *'"It's a Mystery!:"' Keiichi consults his mother when planning the murder of Hōjō Teppei in Tatarigoroshi-hen. *'Hanyū's Bloodline:' refers to whatever Hanyū is which, as explained on her character page, is left intentionally vague. Rika suggests that Hanyū's people left this time portal hidden on purpose. *'Rika's Recurring Nightmare:' Rika will first be sent back or more properly sent to another time fragment by Hanyū after her first death which will occur a few years in "Young Rika's" future. Hanyū wishes she could spare Rika the hundreds of years of suffering, but she also knows that creates a few paradoxes. *'Voices:' usually Rika talks to Hanyū in her Adult Voice when they are alone as she often does in this arc. Her occasional use of her Child Voice as in the end suggests that she intentionally acts as a child for Hanyū. Trivia *For some reason, when Keiichi enters the hot spring naked, the music is a horn that sounds like an elephant. . . . Cultural References *'Bathing in Japan:' as many references explain , one gets clean first, then enters a warm bath. Anime and manga contain numerous depictions of males and females separated only for some comic reason that one enters the wrong place. Memorable Moments *Young Rika running. *Hanyū on her own. *''When They Cry Wikia is ashamed of you for expecting the listing of the Girls bathing. *Keiichi stands tall and proud. *Hanyū's lullaby. Quotes *"Now that I'm alone for a change, I have no idea what to do." - Hanyū *"Protecting and sometimes saving the children of Hinamizawa is my job." - Hanyū *"Let him be. If a boy were here, we couldn't be sitting around like this." - Shion *"In short, if it's cute, you're in. Right, Rena-san?" - Satoko *"What the Hell are you showing us, Kei-chan?!" - Mion **"You're misunderstanding, it's not like I. . . ." - Keiichi **"There has to be a limit to your perversion!" - Satoko **"Time to take Keiichi-kun's frankfurter home with me!" - Rena *"Grandma, old as she may be, is a maiden at heart, you know!" - Mion **"A maiden? With that face? Lies!" - Shion *"He's usually a pervert, but a dependable guy when needed. Though he will probably revert back soon!" - Mion Gallery Young Rika Sad.png|Awwwww! Mion Bathes.png|'Not Shown:' Mion's Tattoo! Rika and Young Rika.png|Just . . . a . . . coincidence! Hanyū and Rika Play in Past.png|This '''Moment of Awwwww!' brought to you by When They Cry Wikia Category:Anime Category:Anime Only Arcs Category:Episodes Category:Yumeutsushi-hen Episodes